


Probably Should Have Mutinied

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Multi, Nonsense, Partner Betrayal, Pirates, Suicide, Sword Fighting, Treasure Hunting, swashbuckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Captain Duck and first mate Yohan must must retrieve an important parcel, but Captain Duck may have gone mad.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 2





	Probably Should Have Mutinied

"Yohan! Are you ready to tear up the high seas, lad!" Duck yelled as a barely awake Yohan approached the dock.

"We've just one job, Captain-"

"We's friends, Yohan. Call me Duck!"

"Sure whatever, Duck. We only need to retrieve an item and make it back here. I won't go on anymore of you're wacky adventures!"

Yohan tries to walk off, but Duck stops him. "Where do you think you're goin'? Remember to keep up your disguise, these men ain't seen a woman in a fortnight..."

Yohan is buffled, "I'm a man you dipshit. I have no fucking idea what you're on about."

"Yes....you are a man....a rather pretty one at that....you have me convinced...Lad..."

"Just stay focused."

Duck's ship rides the calm waves, Yohan was in charge of navigation and charted a course that was most straight-forward.

"Excellent Work, Duck hold this and the first dock we see shall be our destination."

Duck stayed the course, he enjoyed the breeze and endless miles of blue ocean, but his current job felt so restricting. He longed for the unknown and the mysterious he looked for any reason to divert course. Not too long into the journey, the ship came upon a mysterious looking cove. Duck took out his spyglass to investigate, upon further inspection he eyes a couple of guards from the Queen's navy.

"Wonderin' what they might be guardin'. Sorry Yohan, but I think it's in out best interests to explore that cove up there."

Yohan is not having it. "Duck we're not doing this again! Stay the course! You can't afford another failed delivery both our livelihoods are at stake here!"

"I hear you Yohan, but this hull we bring in today could be our ticket out of the daily grind, mate." 

Yohan takes out his pistol. "Don't make me do this, Duck."

"Men! Take Yohan to the brig!"

The crew shackle up Yohan and escort him below.

Duck takes the rowboat by himself and takes to shore, he sneaks his way to where he saw the guards. Hiding in the bushes he spots a what appears to be a another captain approaching the guards.

"No way! That's Siggy the Quick. Fastest gunman on the seas. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious."

As Siggy approaches, the guards step aside to let him pass.

"A pirate in cahoots with the Queen's Navy, this I've gotta see."

Duck sneaks pass the guards and makes his way down the path within the cave. He starts to here voices, two men having a conversation it seems. He hides behind one of the rock formations to spy. 

"Leave it to me, Regibold. I'll clear the seas of pirates, but I'm going to need some serious compensation and the utmost cooperation from you're men."

"I don't care if they're captured, Siggy. Just get rid of them anyway you can and when the job is done I never want to see you again. These pirates have been a rather massive and expensive thorn in my side. They're sneaky and lash out when you least expect, but this new plan should rid me of them."

"Remember, I want to live like a king, Regibold! If I even get the slightest hint treachery, I'll blast you without a second thought and won't care where you are."

"You have my word, the word of the Queen's Admiral!"

"All the more reason to keep an eye on you."

Duck can't believe what he is hearing. Siggy, one of the greatest pirates of all time a traitor. Pirates turning on each other is one thing, but working for the enemy? Duck knew he had to stop this and get the word out. As duck gets ready to leave, his feet loose some of the stone pebbles and the sound alerts Siggy and Regibold.

"Siggy! You said no one knew about this place!"

"As far as I know. I mean I don't know anyone else who uses it."

"There's no time to signal for my men." Duck thought to himself. "I'll have to stop this here and now."

Duck leaps from his hiding place with both swords drawn. 

"Selling us out, Siggy? We may not be friends, but I thought there was at least some respect between us."

Siggy takes out his pistol in the blink of an eye. "The crazy Captain Duck. Always bringing knives to a gunfight."

"What's the deal, Siggy? Pirate life not doing it for you no more?"

"Look around you, Duck. Pirating is on the way out. I know you've taken to legitimate means of making a living. I'll spare you and your crew right here and now, Duck. Stop this and no one has to get hurt."

Without a second thought, Duck catches a lantern on his blade and flings it at Siggy, setting him ablaze. Duck then sets his sights on Regibold and the two of them clash blades.

"You've ruined my plans you filthy pirate!"

"I don't blame ya for wanting to be rid of us, but this life is all some of us know and without we may as well be dead."

"I can help with that!"

Regibold pulls a pistol from his coat and fires, Duck instinctively raises his swords to protect his face. The bullet ricochets off the blade and manages to hit Regibold in the neck, making him bleed out.

"Bastard....pirate...." Regibold's last words as he faints. Duck sheathes his swords, he hears a gun cock behind him. Siggy is nearly burned beyond recognition.

"God damn you, Duck....I would have tried to settle this peacefully....I had a real chance to settle this without violence....at least before I die I'll take you with me."

Duck closes his eyes and hears the gun go off, but he feels nothing. He opens them to see that Siggy has been shot by none other than his first mate, Yohan.

"Yohan, coming to save me in the nick of time, boy do I have something to tell you."

Yohan points to gun and Duck. "Put you're hands up, Duck. I talked it over with the crew and I'll be taking over as captain. Once we finish this delivery I'm dropping you back home."

Back on the ship, Duck sits out the rest of the journey down where the crew eat lunch. Duck didn't want to believe it, but he finally came to terms with the fact that pirating was gone, but even then he couldn't let it end. Duck respects Yohan for trying to make him go legitimate.

"Yohan, you're always looking out for me. I just can't do it though, this was it the pirating life and it was all I ever wanted. Many people get to do what they love until the day they die and that's all I ever wanted. If pirating is to die today than so be it."

Duck takes a pistol from his jacket and puts it into his mouth, he thinks of Yohan one last time and pulls the trigger.

"Duck...back so soon..." Says a rather horny Satan.

"Yeah, I promised I wouldn't but...."

"Oh no, you actually caught me at a good time. As you know, it's Friday and here in Hell we always get down on Friday. Shot in the dark, but do you want to..."

"Nah, I'm good Satan."

"I'll send you back, Duck. Just give me a moment and Duck....try to take better care of yourself. You have this this whole life in front of you, you always will so don't waste it.


End file.
